


Pimeys sisimmässäni

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Suicide, cw:, itsemurha, sisältövaroitus:
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tämä on alkuperäinen teos, joka on kokonaan omaa työtäni. Varoitan: Kirjoitin tämän puolessa tunnissa ventatakseni omaa pahaa oloani. Katso sisältövaroitus tageistä. Jos epäilet, että saatat triggeröityä mainituista teemoista, ole kiltti äläkä lue tätä työtä.
Collections: Anonymous





	Pimeys sisimmässäni

**Author's Note:**

> Varoitan vielä kerran. Tämä työ sisältää kuvauksen itsemurhasta, joka voi olla triggeröivää lukea joillekin yleisöille. Pitäkää huolta itsestänne.
> 
> Kriisipuhelin päivystää 24/7 numerossa 09 2525 0111. Älä jää yksin. Sinun elämälläsi on väliä.

Lumi leijui suurina, kosteina hiutaleina vääjäämättä kohti maata ja laskeutui äänettömästi. Tuore hanki peitti maan kuin untuvatäkki, vaientaen lähes kaiken äänen. Nainen asteli hämärää katua pitkin, hänen sydämensä musta kuin yö joka ympäröi häntä. Oli uusikuu, ja yläpuoliset pilvet olivat sysimustat. Maailma tuntui vaienneen, kuin pidättämään henkeään.

Naisen piirteet olivat pehmeät ja hänen tummat hiuksensa valuivat kierteisinä hänen kapeiden olkiensa päälle hupun alta. Yllään naisella oli pitkä, oliivinvihreä matkaviitta, jonka alla valkoinen mekko, jota koristi mustasta pitsistä valmistetut luontoaiheiset kuviot. Kädessään, viitan alla piilossa, naisella oli hento tikari, jonka koristeinen terä oli vasta teroitettu.

Nainen käveli tyynesti ja verkkaista vauhtia, aivan kuten ei olisi pelännyt vilustuvansa tai tulleensa ryöstetyksi joulukuisessa pakkasessa aamuyön hiljaisina tunteina. Totta tosiaan, naisen varmat askeleet eivät kielineet minkäänlaisesta jännityksestä, ei edes kun hän kaartoi päätieltä pois eläinten tekemälle polulle, joka olisi ollut näkymätön vieraalle. Naisen askel ei hidastunut hänen tunkeutuessaan lumen valtaamalle polulle, eikä mikään viitannut hänen edes tiedostavan hankalakulkuista maastoa. Hänen nahkaiset korkokenkänsä jättivät poikkeuksellisia jälkiä hankeen, jota täplittivät jänisten, oravien, ilvesten, hirvien ja kettujen jäljet. Häntä ei häirinnyt lähes täydellinen pimeys, jonka halki hän vaelsi, sillä hän tunsi polun, oli kulkenut sitä lapsuudestaan asti satoja kertoja, ja vaikka viimeisimmästä kerrasta olikin jo vierähtänyt vuosia, luotti hän täydellisesti muistiinsa.

Hän ei erehtynyt. Noin neljännestunnin ajan kuluttua nainen tuli ulos metsästä aukealle, jossa jäätynyt järvi ulottui virstojen päähän. Nainen pyyhkäisi uuden lumen jään päältä pois ja tarkasteli itseään tumman, lähes täydellisen tasaisen jään pinnasta. Tässä kohtaa järvi muodosti pienen lahden, jonka nainen tiesi jäätyvän hyvin. Hän oli suunnitellut retkensä juuri tänne, koska oli halunnut nähdä kuvajaisensa jäässä. Hän muisteli lapsuuttaan; niitä talvia, kun oli ensimmäiset kerrat ollut täällä, ja tutkinut kuvajaistaan. Hänen isänsä, vaikka varakas, oli pihi mies, eikä halunnut törsätä sellaisiin turhuuksiin kuin kuvastimiin. Niinpä nainen oli ikänsä odottanut talvea nähdäkseen, miten oli kasvanut. Nainen hymyili surumielisesti muistellessaan, miten lapsi kuvajaisessa oli vähitellen kasvanut, ja pilke hänen silmäkulmassaan oli vähitellen kadonnut. Nyt silmät, harmaat timantit, olivat tyhjät ja pohjattomat, ja niiden läpi paistoi hänen tuskansa. Nainen katsoi itseään, järven jäälle polvistuneena, ja lopulta nosti katseensa. Sitten hän veti mekkonsa hihan ylös, ja viilsi rannettaan, kunnes veri pursusi ulos valtoimenaa.

Punaista hyökyä oli vaikea katsoa, mutta nainen piti silmänsä naulittuna haavaan. Tuntui vapauttavalta tehdä se, mistä oli vuosia unelmoinut. Pian hyöky loppuisi, mutta hän olisi silloin jo kaukana poissa. Ei kestänytkään kauaa ennen kuin naisen ote tikarista kirposi, ja vain vähän myöhemmin hän kaatui kyljelleen. Verta vuoti vaan, tahraten valkoisen lumen hänen ympärillään. Nainen kuoli muutamaa minuuttia ennen aamun ensi sarastusta, eikä hänen ruumistaan löydetty kuin vasta illalla, kun häntä etsivä metsästyskoira sai vainun hänestä, ja johdatti ryhmän ruumiin luokse.


End file.
